Salva la Relacion
by regamers10
Summary: AU de Save The Date. Despues de ofenderla frente a todos en la cafeteria, Lincoln tratara de conseguir el perdon de Ronnie Anne. ¿Lo lograra? ¿o sera valpuleado por ella? One-shot.


**N/A: Hola de nuevo, una vez más traigo un proyecto que salió de la nada para su disfrute. Esta vez será un one-shot que será un AU del episodio "Save the Date", estoy consciente de que a algunos les disgusta el episodio por x razón pero personalmente es uno de mis preferidos, pero no estamos aquí para discutir la moralidad del episodio sino para entretenerlos con este one-shot basado en un comercial de TV de una película famosa que salió el año pasado. Quería sacarlo en el aniversario del episodio pero es en agosto y como soy muy impaciente salió hoy. Bueno, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Loud House al igual que las escenas parodiadas son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, lo demás es mío.**

Ronnie estaba sentada en el sofá de su sala frente al televisor encendido, pero a pesar de que se veía tranquila muy por dentro por primera vez en su vida se sentía herida. Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en las palabras que aquel peliblanco que atraía su atención había dicho para expresarse sobre ella, palabras que le habían golpeado más duro que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba triste, destrozada, humillada y desilusionada, pero más que todo eso estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan patético como el haya dicho semejantes palabras? Y más aún ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle daño? Ronnie Anne no es alguien vulnerable pero ese estúpido la dejo en ridículo frente a todos, y pensar que con el tiempo pudiera ser más amable con él para después ser amigos hasta incluso más allá, ya hasta le dio su número el cual solo se lo daba a personas de confianza, que estúpida fue al confiar en Lincoln Loud.

Mientras trataba de concentrarse en lo que sea que estén dando en la televisión sintió que el cojín de su sofá empezaba a vibrar, comprobó que se trataba de su teléfono que le notificaba que había recibido tres mensajes del idiota que esta mañana le rompió el corazón.

"_Lo siento mucho, Ronnie Anne"_

"_Por favor perdóname"_

El tercer mensaje fue un emoji lanzándole un beso.

En verdad que era un idiota, ¿en serio pensaba que con una vaga disculpa por mensaje iba a solucionar todo? Si estuviera a su lado lo golpearía por ser tan estúpido, pero decidió que con solo ignorarlo era suficiente…por ahora.

El timbre de su casa sonó y como era la única que estaba presente tuvo que atender la visita. Al abrir la puerta se revelo que se trataba de Lincoln que traía un ramo de flores en su mano y una mirada de arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento mucho Ronnie Anne-fueron sus palabras expresadas con tal veracidad que estuvo por romper el muro que se había formado en el corazón de la chica, pero fallo y Ronnie Anne le cerró la puerta. Si quería disculparse tendrá que hacerlo mejor.

Se encamino de nuevo al sofá pero en el trayecto escucho que sonaba de nuevo el timbre así que se dio la vuelta para atender. Ahora estaba Lincoln sosteniendo en la mano un montón de globos rojos de helio con mensajes de disculpas.

-Muy pronto-dijo con voz aguda a lo que Ronnie Anne afirmo con la cabeza-sí, muy pronto-dijo Lincoln y Ronnie Anne le vuelve a cerrar la puerta.

De nuevo se da la vuelta para irse pero vuelve a sonar el timbre y con desgano atiende. Esta vez era Lincoln con un sombrero de mariachi y mariachis tocando una serenata junto a él.

"Lo siento"-cantan los mariachis mientras Lincoln le lanza un beso a la morena-"Amor, lo siento"

Pero aun así Ronnie Anne les cierra la puerta un poco indignada por el estereotipo que tiene el albino con los mexicanos. Una vez más se dio la vuelta para volver al sofá y una vez más el bendito timbre sonó, se estaba exasperando por la impertinencia de Lincoln pero muy en el fondo quería saber que otro plan bobo había ideado para que lo perdonase. Esta vez se encontró con Lincoln usando una camisa del equipo de futbol de Estados Unidos y con unas entradas en la mano.

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieres patético?

-Por favor Ronnie Anne, antes de que me cierres la puerta quiero que me escuches.

Ronnie dudo un momento, una parte de ella quería volver a cerrarle la puerta y destrozarlo tal cual como él lo hizo esta mañana, pero la otra parte quería dejarlo hablar para que se disculparse y "tal vez" volver a su plan original. Como odiaba que ese idiota aun le siga pareciendo lindo.

-Te escucho, pero se rápido.

Lincoln toma un gran respiro y procede a hablar.

-Ronnie Anne, en serio me arrepiento de las cosas horribles que dije hoy en la escuela. Te juro que nada de eso lo dije en serio, estaba harto de que esos imbéciles me molestaran todo el tiempo con que eras mi novia y no pensé lo que decía hasta que ya fue muy tarde. La verdad es que…pienso que eres responsable, simpática y súper divertida, jamás me había llevado tan bien con una chica como lo hice contigo. Y además…pienso que besas excelente-esto último lo dijo con un sonrojo en la cara, mismo que se contagió en la latina-En serio lo siento mucho Ronnie Anne, por favor perdóname.

Las palabras le habían llegado más a ella de lo que él había esperado, no obstante aún no estaba segura si volver a confiar en él.

-Mmmm, no lo sé.

-Si me perdonas te daré estos-señala uno de los boletos verdes.

-¿Son boletos para la Copa América 2019?-dijo mostrándose serena pero en el fondo estaba asombrada y emocionada.

-No puedo esperar para ver el juego entre México y Estados Unidos.

No pudo evitar reír ante el comentario tan estúpido que soltó Lincoln.

-No puedo seguir enojada contigo-sorpresivamente Ronnie Anne abraza a Lincoln con cariño. Este entro en shock por la sorpresa de la reacción unos segundos pero no tardo en devolver aquel gesto.

-Entonces ¿me perdonas?

-Aun no-Ronnie Anne se separa y le da un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-¡Auh!-exclamo Lincoln mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Ahora si-dijo mientras soltaba unas risitas al ver la reacción de Lincoln al golpe.

Lincoln tenía un gran dolor en el brazo, pero no era más grande que el dolor que tenía cuando había herido a su amiga así que si es necesario se aguantaría. Por lo menos se alegraba por haber podido aclarar las cosas con ella.

-Oye, ¿quieres entrar a ver el juego de Barcelona vs real Madrid?

-Suena excelente.

Al cabo de unos minutos los dos están sentados en el sofá viendo el juego pero ya este estaba en el entretiempo por lo que estaban pasando comerciales. En un acto de atrevimiento, Ronnie Anne reposa su cabeza en el hombro de Lincoln provocando estremecimiento en él, pero no conto que él después le siguiera su juego y la abrazara con un solo brazo. Ambos eran felices por haberse reconciliado, pues los dos tenían entre sus planes futuros llevar esa relación al siguiente nivel.

**N/A: Para los curiosos el comercial en el que está altamente influenciado es el de Deadpool 2 con David Beckham.**


End file.
